This invention relates to a seat belt retractor, and more particularly to a novel and improved web sensitive seat belt retractor. A web sensitive seat belt retractor is one which is constructed to lock up and prevent withdrawal of the seat belt upon high acceleration of the seat belt in the withdrawal direction.